Problem: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $20\left(-1.5r+0.75\right)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to multiply the $20$ into the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{20}\left(-1.5r+0.75\right)$ $={20}\cdot\left(-1.5r\right)+{20}\cdot 0.75$ $=-30r+15$ The expanded expression is $-30r+15$